


Danny's Rant

by crazylove1980



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylove1980/pseuds/crazylove1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny comes home after a visit with the principal unhappy with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny's Rant

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small something that decided it wanted out.

The characters belong to CBS and all I get are the warm fuzzies of favorites, reviews, and author alerts. To my reviewers, I thank you for encouraging me to continue writing.

 

Danny stomped up the steps of their house and slammed the door. He yelled, “ Steven, where are you?”  
Steve ran in from the lanai, “I’m right here, Danno what’s the problem?”, Steve replied.  
“WHAT’S THE PROBLEM? WHAT’S THE PROBLEM?” Danny started wildly flinging his hands and arms about as he paced and started ranting. Steve stood by patiently waiting for Danny to tell him what was wrong and he knew just by the way the hands were moving that he had done something to get in trouble and as he tried to think of what could be bothering Danny. Danny just kept pacing and waving and pacing and waving and all the while ranting about “SEALS who teach children inappropriate things and get him called to the principal’s office to bail out his impressionable daughter who had apparently believed that it was a good idea to play cops and robbers while at school.” Now, mostly that could be forgiven since that is a timeless game for children to play, the problem this time is that she thought that they would play 5-0 and robbers and had decided that using some of Step-Steve’s tactics were appropriate. Unfortunately, the principal did not take kindly to the attempt to use the dome climber as a place to hang a child off to get them to talk. Danny was upset with Steve and at the same time so happy that Grace and Steve loved each other as much as they do and that they liked to spend time together and that Steve would always take the time to tell Grace a bedtime story. Danny decided that he might want to pay more attention to the stories being told then. With all the ranting and pacing, Danny had finally calmed down enough to tell Steve what had happened, when he finished explaining Steve laughed and said,”Danno, at least it wasn’t a hand grenade.” That set Danny off on another rant that Steve gladly stopped with a kiss. “Come on Danno, let’s go upstairs, you know how I feel about you ranting at me.” Steve turned and walked up the stairs with Danny quick on his heels and laughing, “Only you Steven, only you.”


End file.
